Mr Monk Goes to Japan
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: smMonk xover. Sailor moon and the sailor senshi are accused of comitting merder in the first degree. Only one person can save the case and prove they are innssent. Can he do it? or is he getting in way over his head?
1. We need help please who to get

Disclaimers standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Monk….. this is a fiction, for fun and non-profit purpose only.

* * *

A/n: please don't laugh at my grammar and spelling, because I do try to catch as many mistakes as I can. Also this is the first story I've written using Monk, so I plan on trying not to lose his character too much. If he is a little OCC please keep this in mind.

* * *

Warnings: this fic may contain some gore, sexual scenes, and things that aren't for the faint of heart. If you are not much for that, please go back. This warning goes for any chapter, even though every chapter may be something different.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A figure ran through the dark streets of Toyco's Juban district their shoes making splashing sounds when they made contact with the rain puddles located on the ground. Rain fell lightly around them letting up from moments before when it had poored profusely on the unspecting city. Not to far off from the running figure, two figures fought hand-to-hand trying to get the upper hand. "Moon Twilight flash!" echoed through the dark streets, the sound of a body hitting concrete sounding almost a split second later.

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard approaching the scene. Their faces hidden under the blanket the dark of night provided. Yet, if one looked close enough they could faintly see hints of red, white, and green from the little light the streetlights provide. The one in the green and white, approached a woman who looked to have blue, pink and white in her outfit. A pink and crystal-like wand could be seen clutched firmly in her hands. Her long blond hair hung loosely around her, as tears formed. "What did you do?" the woman in green and white asked.

"I don't know… I was fighting a youma when…" the first girl sobbed into her hands. She had forced herself to move to where they heard the crash, and the girls looked like the contents of their stomach would soon join the body they found lying in the mud.

Bright lights flashed, and the girls could see the police standing over them ready to book them for the crime. Frozen in fear, they ran far from the crime, not able to belive themselves what had just happened.

That next morning, Tsukino, Usagi sat in her living room watching the morning news while waiting to see what would happen concerning the case she had stumbled into. Sure enough, the sailor senshi, once thought to protect the city, had been accused of merder in the first degree. "That really is a shame, I thought the senshi were good people." Usagi's mother commented. "Hurry you will be late for school again." She finished glancing at the clock.

However, Usagi hadn't been listening she had been afraid the sailor senshi would make the morning news, and when they had, all her fears had come back full force. :What am I going to do: she thought. Her mother's shaking of her jared her from her thoughts, sending her crashing to the floor. "alright, I'm on my way.." Usagi stated racing out the door nearly forgetting her shoes in her haste.

During school, Usagi couldn't seem to focus. She needed to talk to someone, but who could she trust. Ami maybe, but she wasn't there, Rei and Makoto, maybe? They had both been there and seen what she had seen. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a solution. Her gaze fell upon the school bag that rested neatly on the floor beside her. Inside she knew a pink cell phone rested waiting to be used. The dabate about weather or not to place a call to her sister, had been swimming through her head since the night before. :I'll call her as soon as I get home from school, that is if mom doesn't ground me first.: she thought more to herself then anything. With this renewed since of what to do, she flew through the rest of school with ease in a hurry to call her twin sister, or her other half as she referred to the girl. She had recently learned of this girl's existence, and had been a little over joyed to learn of it. Once school let out, she ran to crown, her favorite hang out, and flashed her school I.D. to Motoki, the owner of the establishment. Once Motoki allowed her to pass, she slipped into the back where a door mysteriously appeared right before her eyes. Upon her entrance of the room, the door vanished from sight, no real sign that a door had even existed.

She deposited her bag on the table located in the center of the room, flipping open her phone. She took a deep breath before making the call. She would hope and pray that her sister would be a little more receptive of this considering she lived half way across the world in America. Usagi held her breath as the phone began to ring.

Half way across the world, on the east coast of the Unided states, a figure stired to the sound of her phone going off in her ear. She reached over about ready to turn off the annoying sound, but noticed the time. No one she knew would bother to call so late at night, but if it were important enough she told her friends, and people she were close to, to go ahead and call. Fearing it may be important, she glanced over at the I.D. and relized that this was out of the U.S. meaning it had to have been her sister Usagi.

"Hello?" she stated in half out of it, and broken Japanese.

"Kayla-onei-chan I need your help, There are people here saying that I sailor Moon, had committed first degree murder!" Usagi cried frantically into the phone before her sister had a chance to react.

The figure sat straight up nearly falling out of bed. In order to hear her, beter she left the warmth of her bedroom, and headed out into the living area. The room remained dark, save for the faint glow of her computer that sat idle on a desk beside her. "Calm down onei-chan." The girl soothed. "I've been doing some research, and I think I know of someone who may be able to help solve this case… but it may involve letting out who you really are. I don't know, but I will get to work on my sorces." She stated camly.

Usagi relaxed at her sister's words, if anything she knew she could always count on her just like in the past. Even though Kayla, hardly saw the light of day, she always seemed to find a way to be there for Usagi, and now, even though she resided on the other side of the globe, Kayla had come through for her again. "Thank you so much onei-chan." She stated in a more relaxed tone of boice.

Just as Kayla promised, she slipped into place in front of her computer typing in search after search, hoping she would be able to relocate what she had found a few days before. Her searching took her well into the night, and just as the sun began to bath the city of South Daytona in its glow, she found what she thought she had lost.

Adding the number to her phone, she slipped out onto the portch and placed the call. By now, it was about6 in the morning, which ment it was like three in San Fransico. She didn't want to have to make such a call so early in the morning over there, but her friends were quickly running out of time, so she felt she had no choice. When the phone had been picked up, the first thing out of her mouth was, "I need your help…"

The man turned over in bed watching the clock on his bed stand change from 3:00 to 3:01. He suppressed the urge to comment about how the number was an odd number, and how he hated odd numbers, but the distress in the woman's voice on the other end of the line made him change his mind. "I'm listening…" he stated simply.

Kayla took a deep breath not sure how to explain herself. "Ever hear of the sailor Senshi…? She began slowly. "Well, I know Sailor Moon personally, and she is the prime suspect in a strange murder." Kayla explained. "I know she didn't do it, and I want to protect her, because she leads two lives."

"You are one of the senshi aren't you?" the man on the other line cut in, telling her more then asking her the question.

Kayla took a deep sharp breath. "yes…" she said with a 'how did you know' tone to her voice.

"The comment about you personally knowing Sailor moon." He stated before Kayla could even ask.

She had to keep this in mind, but she only had to wonder how he would react. "Yes…" came her reply not wanting him to catch her in a lie. If anyone could, it would be him the human lie detector.

"So she is in…. Japan?" again he more told her then asked.

"Yes…" Kayla replied again preparing herself for what would prove to be a rather long morning.

"Here's the thing, I don't like to leave my home town…" the man began. "I don't like to be in a plane with too many people…" he continued.

"I know.. I've taken that into consideration." Kayla replied. Before she called him she had done her homework and knew this man was afraid of almost everything known to man. "please… Mr. Monk… I need your help." She began again not willing to take no for an answer.

"Here's the thing… I don't leave my home town…" the man formally known as Mr. Monk replied again repeating himself as if he hadn't said this the first time.

"I know…" Kayla once again repeated trying not to lose her cool. "But, my sister is in trouble, and I can't clear her name without you…" she repeated sounding more desperate this time. She felt like this battle would be lost, but she had to try. Her sister was counting on her, and no she couldn't nor would she dar to give up now.

Monk paused to think, as a memory replayed in his mind. He remembered the time that Sherona , his previous assistant, wanted him to do the exact same thing. Thin his mind wondered to Trudy, his late wife. His gaze, which had been locked on the wallpaper in front of him had adverted to the picture he kept on his bedside table. He found himself whispering her name into the phone. "What do you have?" Monk asked her.

"I don't have a case file, but I… she did wake me in the middle of the night completely frantic." Kayla explained hope filling her voice. "Does this mean, you'll take the case?" she asked clinging onto the last little bit of hope she could muster.

"Yes…" monk replied. He thought about it, and he could almost hear his late wife telling him to take the case. His fears of flying and being surrounded by people made him neverous and almost regret his decision, but at the last minute he reminded himself that Trudy would want him to not be so fearful to open up to new things.

"Thank you Mr. Monk…" Kayla stated quickly waiting for his reply praying he didn't change his mind.

"So if we don't take a plane, how are we going to get there?" Monk asked.

Kayla smiled explaining the ends and outs of teleportation. This portion of the conversation took nearly an hour to explain, but by the end of the hour, Monk agreed to use said method of travel.

"Give me two hours… that's a nice even number. I like even numbers." Monk told Kayla proceeding to go into a long speech over why even numbers were much better then odd.

"Ok, pack your bags, I'll be there in two hours exactly." Kayla confirmed hanging up the phone before Monk could go into yet another list. She didn't know why she asked for his help, but she knew that only the best could get her sister and friends off the hook, even if the best didn't appear to be all there.

After Kayla hung up the phone, Monk made a phone call. The person receiving the phone call didn't seem to happy, but figured considering who it was, it had to have been important, or at least that is what she told herself once she picked up said ringing phone. "Hello Mr. Monk, this had better be important, its five in the morning.

"I know, but this is important." Monk began. "I need you to go to the store."

Couldn't that have waited until I got there?" she asked cleary annoyed by now with her boss and she hadn't been on the phone with him for five minutes.

"No… Here's the thing, I'm going on no that is to say, we are going on a trip…" he began. "Here's the thing, I got asked to work on a case… in.. Japan…"

"Mr. Monk, you have to be joking right you took a job where?" the woman questioned not sure what to think.

"Japan… now here is what I need you to buy at the store. Two of those toothbrushes I like, four tubes of tooth paste, and about 200 cases of wet naps…" he repeated continuing on acting like he didn't hear her shocked protests on the other line.

"Mr. Monk you can't go to Japan, that would mean hours or days on an airplane…" his assistant stated trying to talk her boss out of it.

"Here's the thing, we won't be taking an airplane, the sister of the woman in trouble, will provide the transportation." He then had gone into great detail about said mode of transportation.

By the sound of her boss's voice she knew talking him out of it would be next to impossible. So within fifteen minutes she found herself in her car, on a mad dash across town to buy her boss exactly what he asked for and then back home to pack both her and her daughter's bags. She only prayed that he, nor her child would get themselves in trouble since he didn't factor in what it would take to get a passport.

Waking her daughter, the woman had to think of something last minute to get her child out of school, all the while explaining why they were in such a hurry. She barely managed to finish everything and get over to her boss's place before their "guide" did.

"Glad you could make…" Monk stated his bags packed minus the one containing the case of wet naps he had asked his assistant to buy.

"This had better be worth it. Do you know what crime you would be committing being in another country without a passport?" the woman commented just as she and her child became blinded by a bright flash of light. Monk on the other hand hadn't been looking so missed it.

Once the light faded, a woman stood in the center of the room. Her gold locks fell evenly down her head in two perfectly even pigtales, held in place by two perfectly round meatball-shaped buns. Two coral purple pins rested in the front of said buns holding them perfectly in place. Two star earings of a silver color rested on her ears forming into half moons at the end. On her forehead rested a gold teria with a with a gymstone the exact same color as the pins. Her sightless eyes looked worn down and she forced a smile on her face. Her chocker hugged her neck perfectly the gold crescent sidways moon resting neatly in the exact senter glittering lightly due to the light of the room. Her hands, as promised held two white eblo-length gloves that turned the same color as the pins at the tips. Boots of the same color reached her knees. Her right boot however had a wrinkle in it where her right foot turned out to the right due to her condition.

"Your ankle, its not straight.." Monk began reaching down to try and take the wrinkles out of her boot.

"I know, its not…. I have Cerbal Palsey… (cp)" Kayla explained. "due to it, my right ankle isn't straight… is this going to be a problem?" she asked keeping in the back of her mind she were doing this for her sister and no one else.

"Yes.. you see your ankle, it has to be straight… other wise its… well not straight…" Monk began and the woman whom was his assistant shook her head.

"Hello miss. I'm Natidle Teger …" the woman introduced extending her hand out in the form of a handshake. When she didn't take it she commented, "You don't shake hands either?"

"no… I shake hands, its just that I'm blind and didn't see you." Kayla explained with a smile as she extended her right hand out to shake.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know.." she began. "and this is my daughter Juely.." she finished the introductions.

"that's ok… will you be joining Mr. Monk?" she asked politly ignoring the man's comments about the unevenness of her boots. It took all she had not to slap him when he commented about her skirt and how the ruffles in the blue fabric were not even. Or when he cringed at the shortness.

"Yes we will, and please excuse my boss, he is a little strange sometimes." Natidle apologized for her boss.

"its understandable, now transport will be a little more difficult. I trust your bags are properly marked?" Kayla asked. She then produced three valid passports and an over seas Visa for each.

"Yes… but how did you know too?" she asked amazed.

"I'm a sailor senshi, sometimes my job requires I transport people to different parts of the world." She explained.

Natidle nodded in understanding ready to get this task taken care and over with. She had had just about enough of her boss's rants about uneven boots and a skirt, that in his oppion was too short to his liking. "So what do we do to leave?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Kayla had just finished placing their bags in her sub-space pocket and turned to face the group. "Form a circle all of us Joining hands." She explained.

Quickly Natadle supplied her boss with some wet naps for each hand as she took One of his hands and one of July's hands. Kayla took the remaining hands and she closed her eyes. The star broach on her chest glowed pink before turning gold then white, her body became bathed in white before everyone vanished.


	2. Mr Monk's first impressions of Japan

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Monk or Sailor moon, but Kayla is of y own creation. I know I should have stated this in the first chapter, but failed to realize this until I re-read over it.

* * *

A/n: this will contain more about Monk and his reaction to Japan as compared to America, I'll try to fit in the case, but it depends how many pages this portion takes. I nearly went to six and a half, a first considering my chapters normally just make five pages in word.

* * *

Warning: standard warnings apply see previous chapter for complete details.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

In the dead of night, a bright flashed elumiated the park for the brefefest of moments. As the light demished four people stood in a circle eyes closed. A woman with long blonde hair opened her orbs and felt the air around her. "We have arrived you may re-open your eyes and let go of hands." She announced needlessly. Everyone but one complying quickly to said request.

His eyes slowly began to open, but then quickly shut again. His grip on his two compainions had tighten until the other blonde said something. "You can let go of my hand now Mr. Monk." This had come out through gritted teeth and the harshest of wispers.

Upon hearing this, Monk opened his eyes again letting go of the death grip he had on the woman. "Sorry…" he apologized.

"So where will we be staying?" Nattily asked once she regained feeling in her limbs once more.

"You will be joining some of my friends and family here. I didn't have time to arrange for a Hotel. While you are here, I will be acting as your translator, and I will be glad to assist you in any matters regarding speech as much as I can." Kayla explained still in her senshi fuku. "however, this may require me to split you up."

"No… you can't do that…" Monk protested before Kayla could finish her sentence. "I can't be left alone…. In…" he continued reciting yet another list of reasons why he was unable to do this or that. Kayla simply shook her head then became starteled when he began talking again. "oh my god, someone call the amblance, please….. I've got nature all over me…. I think its poison." He continued.

"Relax Monk-san… its just a tree and you are perfectly fine. We can have your outfit dry cleaned first thing in the morning." Kayla sighed.

The change in the form of his name caused the man to stop thinking about the tree and focus on his name. "You called me Monk-san, why?" he asked. "People just call me Monk or Mr. Monk… I like Mr. monk…" he continued on.

"Monk-san, you are in Japan now, you'll have to get used to people speaking to you formally in this fashion." Kayla sighed already knowing today would prove to be a long one. His assistant only shook her head at her boss rubbing her face in frustration.

"What about the nature? Its all over…. I can't get it off…" Monk began again until Nattily handed him a few dozen wet naps one at a time.

"There you go….. Monk-san…" she forced herself to say not used to Japan and its many strange customs.

Finally they reached a small two story house. The sidewalk looked neat, and all the lights were lit. The home had a very inviting glow to it. Kayla approached the door, extending her hand searching for said bell. Upon her depression of the device, footsteps could be heard on the other side. The door swung open and a young woman with short brown hair arranged in two even pigtales met them. "hello minna-san welcome to our home. Onegai, do enter." She began, and everyone stepped in pausing to take off their shoes excluding Monk. The young woman whispered something to Kayla and in a bright flash of light she had detransformed. She now stood clad in a navey blue t-shirt that read RIF with a brown puppy holding a blue book as if it were reading on the left brest and a pair of navey blue sweat pants. Her black and white sandals joined the growing pile of shoes off to her right, which Monk had begun the process of arranging neatly being sure to use a napkin so as not to touch the shoes bear handed.

Usagi gave her sister a look that clearly said "is he for real?"

Kayla could not see the look, but Usagi would ask the question. Sooner or later so she beet her too it. "yeah, he is a bit different." Kayla explained in a hushed wisper in perfect Japanese.

"Monk-san, you do know you are also required to take off your shoes as well." Usagi proded in broken English.

"Here's the thing, I don't ever take off my shoes unless it is my own house…" Monk began.

Usagi sighed. "demo Monk-san… You have to… It's …." Usagi began trying to figure out how to explain this.

"Here's the thing, I… I can't… I just… " Monk continued. "I don't take off my shoes, I can't…"

"in that case I can help you." Kayla offered.

"no… I can't take off of my shoes…" he continued.

"We have some brand new house shoes you can change into, just bought them today…" Usagi explained quickly producing a shoe box.

Monk inspected the box and the shoes with a fine tooth comb. He then decided that the shoes met his standards and placed his own shoes neatly by the others in the shoe area before replacing them with the slippers. He then spent another ten minutes re-arranging said shoes until they met his requirements. Usagi began tapping her foot impatiently clearly annoyed by this display. She yawned indicating how tired she was. Finally monk completed his task and stood upright. Julie stood leaning heavly on her mother while Usagi led everyone into the living room. They then arranged themselves on two couches while they waited for her to continue speaking.

"First off I would like to welcome you all into my home. I know it will not fit all of you, so who would like to stay here tonight?" Usagi asked looking around at everyone.

"Monk-san and I will have to be under the same roof." Nattily explained. "He needs watching over." She explained.

Usagi gave her a questioning look, but quickly shut her mouth when she noticed Monk re-arranging the couch cushions until they were perfectly lined up properly. She sighed more to herself as she watched him adjust the coffee table and the coushins around it as well. He then tried to do the same with the couch the girls were sitting on, but they wouldn't move to allow him to do so.

"Would you two share a room?" Kayla asked knowing that would be the next question on the list.

"Seprate rooms, we stay in separate rooms." Monk cut in before Kayla could finish her statement.

"Then it may be best if you stayed with Rei-chan…" Usagi suggested as Kayla translated seeing she failed to remember to speak in English for them. Truth be told Usagi's English wasn't the best, but since she had a sister in America, this caused her to try extra hard to learn it. Ami had spent hours teaching her, and Kayla assisted as well. However, every so often Usagi would forget to use it.

"Where does this Rei live?" Monk inquired.

"In a shrine a few miles from here." Usagi explained. "you may have to take a train or bus.

"here's the thing, there are people in those… and I don't take public transportation. I don't like to be around a lot of people." Monk pointed out.

Usagi sighed. "ok, we will make do for now and in the morning, I'll have my mom drive you." She consented not wanting Monk to go on to a long list of why he disliked using public transportation.

Kayla yawned as she leaned against Julie whom had long since fallen asleep against her mother. She yawned again. "lets think of something quick." She muttered.

"well ano… I only have one room that is not in use. Monk-san can take that one, Your teenage daughter can crash with me, and Kayla-onei-chan and you nattily-san can crash on the couches." Usagi offered.

"Thank you Tsukino-san." Nattily remarked shaking Julie awake.

The teen stood rubbing her eyes to shake the sleep from them. "Ms. Tsukino is going to let you crash on the floor of her room." Her mother explained.

She nodded allowing Usagi to lead her upstairs. Monk fallowed, but had to pause on every step inspecting it for loose carpeting, cracked or chipped paint, or something that might cause it to creek. She then showed Julie to her room and told her to make herself at home. Kayla being sure to hand the young teenager her bags before she had gone up. While Usagi escorted Monk and Julie to their rooms, Kayla removed their bags from her sub-space pocket and arranged them by name. Monk inspected his room and folded his sheets down neatly and perfectly before exiting and coming for his bags. He wiped each bag down with a wet nap then lifted his one in each hand. Nattily fallowed him assisting him with what he need. "Oh Tsukino-san could you please put some water on to boil?" she asked.

Usagi nodded. "I wonder why he would want his water boiled." Usagi mused aloud.

"I did my research before seeking him out. Monk-san has a long list of fears, ones that include, fear of milk, heights, germs, and many more. As a result he notices details that a "normal" person may miss." Kayla explained.

"That explains a lot." Usagi commented filling a tea pot half way with water and setting it on high to boil. She then poked her head in the fridge to see what there was to eat, having the feeling she may be up a while. "Do you want anything onei-chan?" she offered.

"Iie.. I'm good thank you onei-chan." Kayla remarked.

"I think after we settle him in at Rei-chan's, I can take him to the police headquarters." Usagi mused. "I'm anxious to have the senshi's names cleared up." She began pausing as a thought suddenly struck her. "so you are saying, he could easily figure out who the senshi were out of fuku."

Kayla nodded her verification. "He is also a good lie dector." She added as a meaningless afterthought.

This only caused Usagi to shutter. "I just hope the city stays out of danger while he is here then… otherwise Monk-san is going to find himself in a world of trouble."

Kayla nodded in understanding, "the sailor senshi can't even show their faces in public, if they did then the police would arrest them or bring them in for questioning." Kayla sighed to herself as she heard the tea pot whistle signifying that the water had come to a boil. Carefully she used an oven mitt to remove the object from the heat, knowing that if she were to touch the handle with her bear hand, then monk would most likely not touch the pot and request Usagi use another to boil more water. Leaving her sister to her own devices, Kayla approached Nattily who came into the kitchen to check on the water. Nattily helped her exchange the pot without dropping it before retreating to the restroom and hand it to her boss. Monk flipped the mitt over before poring the scolding water over his toothbrush and brushing his teeth.

Several hours later, the gang finally managed to get some sleep, just in time for the sun to come up. As a result Usagi and Kayla slept in while Monk stole the shower before anyone else. He shuttered not liking the idea he would have to share the same shower head, but if he were to get clean he would have to. :I'll by them all a new one: he told himself before begging Nattily to boil him another pot of water. By this time however, he had fully dressed himself having a thing about nuidity.

The blonde in question rooled over wishing Monk would boil his own water, but the detective stood covering his eyes muttering something about her being half naked." Please get drest first… you're… you're…" he continued to mutter until she sighed in frustration slipping on a robe and then tieing it to cover her exposed chest.

"Is that better Mr. Monk.." she huffed.

"Shoes…" he muttered. "you have to put on shoes, then boil me some water…"

Yet again she let out a long sigh wanting to shout at him from the top of her lungs, but she only knew that if she were to pull such a stunt, he would only hide into a shell and start shaking. "Fine… happy?" she finally replied dressed in her robe and a pair of house shoes.

He nodded and she headed into the kitchen searching for said tea pot. A woman entered the question, she looked much older, like she could easily be Usagi's mother. "Can I help you?" she asked in Japanese.

Nattily wished she knew more Japanese, but never thought it would come to the point that she would need it. But then again, this was Monk her boss so she resolved to learn some to get by while she were hear.

The commotion in the kitchen caused Kayla to wake up just enough to prevent a shouting match from happening. "Oh hello, these are a couple of friends of Usagi's and mine. We had to crash here because I didn't have enough for a motel. Later this morning, we will be leaving. However, that man." Kayla said pointing Monk out, "he requires all his water to be boiled before he can brush his teeth or anything of the sort."

The older woman nodded in understanding and set said water on to boil. She smiled at Nattily whom returned the smile. Kayla took a small glass filling it half way with milk and limped her way back into the living room. Monk saw the milk and started to cringe in fear backing into a wall. He knocked a picture over in the process and started to dance around because tiny shards of glass planted themselves in the rug under his feet. Kayla placed the glass on a coaster and proceeded to pick up the broken glass taking care not to touch it with her bear hands due to the simple fact that if she were to start shaking then she could become seriously hurt by the tiny shards. Monk took a deep breath and approached the milk and put a second coaster under the first. He then backed far away from the glass and the couch nearly tripping over the stairs.

Once the water had come to the boil, Monk took it off the heat and took it upstairs. Upon finishing the milk, Kayla took the glass into the kitchen washing out any trace of the onficenive drink. "So what happened that has him so afraid of milk?" she asked. "I've never seen anyone afraid of milk."

"There are just some things I just don't know." Nattily stated slipping out of the robe and shoes before returning to sleep. "Sometimes Mr. Monk…. Oh excuse me Monk-san does that I just can't figure out about him."

"If I don't mind asking, has he always been like this?" Kayla questioned. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to pry…."

"no, its alright, several years ago, Monk lost his wife to a car bomb. Ever since that day, he hasn't been the same. He became obsessed with solving murders, in hopes that would lead him to killed his wife." Nattily explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I won't mention it to Monk-san." Kayla stated simpithically.

Nattily smiled yawning before returning to sleep, or what little sleep she would get before Monk required her services. Often this was one of the reasons why she hated to travel with him, and this is the first time, that she could remember, not being in a hotel where you could order boiled water.

Surprisingly Monk allowed everyone to sleep for two more hours before he decided he had enough sitting around. He wanted to talk to the local police, see the crime scene, and get all the details from the senshi that were reported to have been there the night the police discovered the body. Usagi could feel her stomach enter her shoes when she overheard Monk talking to Nattily about his plans. In one hand he held his bottled water firmly, and the other he kept trying to find something to smooth out. She knew it would be a matter of time so she spoke up, "How about this, why don't we go visit Rei-chan's first and then go to the main police station." She said suddenly.

"But, what about the case, a man was murdered…. Do you understand murdered?" Monk painfully reminded her.

Kayla stepped lightly over to Usagi limping heavily, "I'll take him, and you gather the others and have them meet us at crown." She suggested in hushed tones praying that Monk didn't hear them talking. As an added bonus, she spoke in rushed Japanese as if she spoke it as a second langue her entire life.

Usagi nodded in understanding going to the door and trading her house shoes for normal ones. Everyone joined her, Monk not taking quite as long to put his shoes back on then it had been for him to take them off. While Usagi headed for Rai's, Kayla led Monk, Nattily, and Julie to the police station. She knew that even without him talking, the wait would be endless. She just wanted to get up and out of there as quickly as possible.


End file.
